Goodbye My Loverx
by xXxCaitlinnBlackxXx
Summary: Legolas falls in love, but what happens when an orc injures his wife? Will she survive, will there unborn child? I'm guna rate M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1 Goodbye My Lover

**Goodbye My Lover**

Hey..This is my first Lord of the Rings fanfic hope you like it, and please don't forget to review…. Thanks 

Oh yeah, and I don't own any of the character apart form Caitlinn, and you'll find out all about her as the story goes on but if you wanna ask any questions then go ahead ;)

_You touched my heart you touched my soul._

_You changed my life and all my goals._

_And love is blind and that I knew when,_

_My heart was blinded by you._

_I've kissed your lips and held your head._

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed._

_I know you well, I know your smell._

_I've been addicted to you._

Legolas rushed over to Caitlinn and fell to his knees as he grasped her cold hands. He looked into her eyes as they began to darken, Aragorn quickly looked over to see Legolas and leapt forward to kill an orc who was making his way towards the couple. Caitlinn gasped for breath and slowly moved her hand down towards her stomach as a single tear fell down her cheek, Legolas followed her gaze and felt his stomach lurch as he gazed upon the orc's knife that was wrenched deeply in the stomach of his pregnant wife.

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile._

_I've watched you sleeping for a while._

_I'd be the father of your child._

Aragorn and Gimli quickly rushed over to the couple after they killed the last few orc's they had been battling and both fell to their knees. "Caitlinn, are you with us?" asked Aragorn urgently as he grasped her hand. Caitlinn looked deep into his eyes, "Yes." She said quietly. "We need to get her to Rivendale immediately." Said Legolas quickly suddenly coming out of his trance. "Laddy, were two days ride away from Rivendale, she'd never make it." Said Gimli gently touching Legolas's shoulder gently. "Yes she will, I'll take her." He said jumping up and gently picking Caitlinn up and putting her on his horse as she fell unconscious. "We will inform Gandelf and meet you there in three days." Said Aragorn quickly mounting on his stallion at once. "Journey safe my friends." He smiled sadly before turning and riding South with Gimli. Legolas mounted his beautiful white horse and quickly set of North towards Rivendale quietly as possible so not to wake his injured wife. He looked down at her pale face and gently moved some of her long auburn hair out of her face to expose one of her high cheekbones. And as he rode towards Rivendale he began to cry at the thought of losing his beautiful wife and unborn child.

_I'd spend a lifetime with you._

_I know your fears and you know mine._

_And I love you, I swear that's true._

_I cannot live without you._

_Goodbye My Lover by James Blunt_

It was four days later Caitlinn began to stir. She slowly began to open her eyes and was greeted by the most amazing bright light she had ever seen. _I'm dead. _She thought to herself. _I've left Legolas all alone. _She thought as tears began to fill her eyes. Suddenly the light became less bright and things in the room she was in came into focus. She looked up to see Gandelf the White watching her intently. She smiled and sat up and once wincing as intense pain hit her. "He's never left your side." Gandelf said quietly. Without even looking she knew whom Gandelf meant. Caitlinn turned to see her husband sat in a chair next to her bed sleeping lightly. She smiled to herself and turned to Gandelf, "I know you must have many questions to ask but they will have to wait a few moments Im afraid." He smiled, "Spend this time with your husband Caitlinn he's been worried sick about you, this is the first time he's slept since you've arrived" He said quietly before leaving the room. Caitlinn turned back to Legolas just as his eyes began to open. "Caitlinn." He gasped quickly moving towards her. He took her hands in his and looked deep into her beautiful green eyes smiling. She stared back intently into his shocking blue ones before dropping her face to his chest as tears filled her eyes. He softly pushed her so that she was lying down on the bed. He laid next to her gently stroking her auburn hair, "You need rest my love." He said quietly watching her intently. "Legolas." She whispered, "How is our child?" she asked not looking at him in case his eyes gave away the answer she could not bare. "She was lost." He said very quietly after a few moments of silence. She looked up into her husbands beautiful eyes and watched as they filled with tears. "She?" Caitlinn gasped. "Yes, I'm so sorry." He whispered before pulling his wife close to him and holding her as they both wept.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_Goodbye To You by Michelle Branch_


	2. Chapter 2 The Closet Thing To Crazy

To my Reviewers! 

**Ebony** – Thanks so much for you're review  to answer you're question Caitlinn isn't an elf she's human. xXx

**Bigglesworth** – Thanks so much for your review  don't worry things are going to get better for them. xXx

**MiLitAdeBloOm** – Thanks so much for your review, I will hopefully be posting new chapters every couple of days if people stay interested in the story lol. XXx

Please don't forget to review xXx

It had been almost a week since Legolas had arrived with his injured wife in Rivendale and many of the tenants of Rivendale were very curious to find out more about her. Most curious of all were two hobbits. "No, Merry. Gandelf told us not to go in." whispered Pippin trying to reframe his friend from entering lady Caitlinn's private quarters. "Well I just want to introduce myself." He smiled, gently pushing opening her door and quickly stopping as he saw the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was wearing a very long almost see-through white cotton gown. Her long auburn hair was down to the small of her back and she was smoking on a pipe. Looking over her balcony with a look of great sadness in her eyes. "Can I help you?" said a loud voice behind Merry, who quickly turned to look up into Legolas's piercing blue eyes. "Erm, master Elf I'm sorry I was just going to introduce myself." He said quickly. "It's okay Legolas." Caitlinn said softly making her way towards them. She gently kissed her husband on the cheek and turned to the hobbits. "I am Caitlinn Greenleaf, and may I ask of your names master hobbits?" she asked with a smile.

Caitlinn gazed at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a long dark green elf's gown that fit perfectly at her thin waist and hugged her curves. She was gently pulling a comb through her long hair as Legolas entered. He came behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her middle gazing at her beauty in the mirror clearly mesmerised. "You look amazing my love." He whispered gently kissing her neck. Caitlinn smiled and turned to face her husband, "The sadness has not once left you're eyes." He said gently cupping her chin. "I see it every time I look into you're face, nothing but pain." He said gently his face full of concern. "You're daughter is dead." She said quietly. "How is it you are not feeling the same too?" she asked with a look of confusion on her face. "Because I could have lost both of you, but for some reason you were saved and I thank my stars for that everyday." He smiled kissing her gently. She smiled and buried herself deep into his chest. He leant down and began spreading gentle kisses along her neck. "My love, we're supposed to be attending the meal, how would it look if we we're to be late?" she whispered kissing his neck in return. He smirked and gently picked her up taking her to their bedroom.

Legolas entered the great hall with his hand in Caitlinn's and smiled at her as he lead her over to the table where Gandelf, Aragorn, Gimli, Pippin, Merry, Sam and Frodo where seated at. They all looked up from their feast and Aragorn quickly got to his feet, he quickly pulled Legolas into a tight hug and grinned at him before scooping up Caitlinn in his arms, "My lady thank goodness you are well." He smiled twirling her around before lightly placing her back on the ground and drawing out a chair for her. "Thank you Aragorn." She giggled before taking a place in-between Legolas and Sam. Music began to play and Legolas turned to his wife who was currently in deep conversation with Sam. He told a joke and she began to giggle, he smiled to himself, noticing he was being watched. He turned to see Aragorn staring at him, "Yes?" he asked with a smirk. "I am just glad to see you so happy my friend." He Aragorn smiled, before turning to the great doors and sighing. Legolas also turned and grinned when he saw Aragorn quickly jump out of his seat and rush over to meet the beautiful Arawin who had just entered. Caitlinn looked up to see Aragorn walk over arm in arm with lady Arawin, Caitlinn admired her beauty, as she took to the dance floor with Aragorn. As soon as Aragorn and lady Arawin reached the floor many other couples also joined and began to dance. "Would you care to dance my love?" asked Legolas gently touching Caitlinn's arm. "I'd love to." She smiled. Legolas lead her out to the dance floor and held her close and they moved to the music.

This is the closest thing to crazy I have ever been  
Feeling twenty-two, acting seventeen,  
This is the nearest thing to crazy I have ever known,  
I was never crazy on my own...  
And now I know that there's a link between the two,  
Being close to craziness and being close to you.

Closest Thing To Crazy by Katie Melua

Caitlinn buried her face deep into Legolas's chest and sighed as she took in his masculine smell. "Are you tired my love?" he asked quietly resting his head upon hers. "A little." She said quietly. "Would you like to go to bed?" he said softly as he gently stroked some on her hair behind her ear. "Yes." She smiled. After excusing themselves, Legolas and Caitlinn made their way back to their private quarters. Caitlinn dressed into a small white silk nightgown that showed off her curves very nicely and stood at the balcony observing the amazing view of Rivendale whilst smoking on a pipe. Legolas walked over to his wife and gently placed his arms around her middle gently kissing her neck. "Do you mind if I go to sleep my love?" she asked quietly running her fingers through his long blonde hair. "Of course not my love, get some rest." He smiled gently kissing her. She grinned and made her way to their bedroom falling into a peaceful sleep after only a few moments. Legolas quietly made his way to their bedroom moments later and smiled to himself as he opened the door to find his sleeping wife. Her long auburn hair was neatly spread over their pillows and there was a peaceful look upon her face. Legolas gently kissed her forehead and lay down next to her and watched her as she slept.

Behold this night, still and clear  
You look here just like an angel sleeping

He thought about all that she had already lost and thought about the child that was so unfairly snatched away from them.

I wish I could ease your fears  
I would catch the diamond tears you're weeping..

I'll remain in your hold  
Body, mind, heart and soul  
As long as I breathe  
Though consequence takes its toll  
All is out of our control  
That's how it will be  
So close your eyes my young bride  
Listen to me one last time  
There's something I have to say  
When your faith turns to despair  
Always will my love be there  
And never fade away

Starcrossed by Ash


End file.
